The Hook Up 2: Boss Edition
by HardyKat
Summary: It's time to pay it forward! Roman and Seth, with the help of Naomi, Tamina and the Usos, return the favor to Dean by trying to hook him up with The "Boss" Sasha Banks. Sequel to "The Hook Up". Credit for cover goes to shieldfan24 on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Hook Up 2: Boss Edition

 **Rating:** T

 **Main Characters:** Dean Ambrose/Sasha Banks

 **Supporting Characters:** Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Naomi, Tamina, Usos, other Superstars/Divas

 **Summary:** It's time to pay it forward! Roman and Seth, with the help of Naomi, Tamina and the Usos, return the favor to Dean by trying to hook him up with The "Boss" Sasha Banks.

 **Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Dean Ambrose, Sasha Banks, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Naomi, Tamina and the Usos belong to WWE and themselves.

* * *

 **Part 1:**

"Stop making kissy faces! We have to go!"

"I'll let you go. Call me when you get to the next town okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

Roman ends his call to his boyfriend Seth. He shoulders his carrying bag, grabs his large roll away suitcase and then heads out of the locker room. Once in the hallway, his grey eyes zero in on the shaggy haired, leather jacket wearing individual leaning against the wall.

"You suck. You know that?" Roman says as he walks right past them.

"Nope." Dean gleefully responds. He pushes himself from the wall. He jogs to catch up with his best friend then falls into step beside him. "Just letting you know that me and the Twins are hungry and you're in there lovin' up on Rollins."

Not too long after Roman and Seth became a couple, Seth was injured and had to vacate the WWE World Heavyweight title. A tournament was held to determine a new Champion. That title is now in Roman's carrying bag.

"You had a hand in that, matchmaker." Roman says with a smirk.

"Uh huh and you're welcome. Again." Dean cracks a dimpled grin and earns a playful punch in the shoulder. "Anyway." His raspy voice turns serious. "How is Seth doing?"

"Other than trying to blow through therapy? He's still in good spirits."

"But you miss having him around."

Roman's quietness answers the statement. Dean remembers how out of whack Roman became right after he found out about Seth's injury. They were on different legs of the overseas tour. Because of that, he (and Dean as well because he was on the same leg as Roman) had to wait until his tour was done before he could see Seth again.

Dean steps in front of Roman, causing him to stop walking. One look at the big man's face and he could tell that it still bothered him. .

"Hey…" he reaches up and places his hand on the back of Roman's neck then gently pulls forward until their foreheads touch. They've done this calming gesture so much that's almost second nature.

"I'm not going to tell you not to worry because you're still gonna do it you big teddy bear."

Roman snorts at that.

"Seth going to be just fine. The injury sucks, but we both know that he's not going to let that hold him down. Before you know it, you two will be wrestling for the title."

"Oh we're going to wrestle alright."

"What the hell man?" Dean's face displays a playful scowl as he pulls away. "That's NOT what I meant!"

Roman chuckles as he resumes walking out of the building. Dean shakes his head as he follows him out.

"The champs are finally here!" Jimmy Uso announces as Dean and Roman approach their rental car.

"'Bout damn time too." Jey, his twin, follows up. "I'm starving!"

Along with Roman winning the World Heavyweight title, Dean won the Intercontinental title. Right now however, he's Lil'Uce to the Usos and he's holding up the trip to get food.

"You're always hungry, Uce." Dean says as he goes over and play fight with Jey.

"Get your hyper ass off me." Jey retaliates with a headlock. "Cuz, get ya boy!"

"It's after hours. He's your boy now." Roman says while loading his things into the car.

"What?" Dean gets out of the headlock. The messy dark blond curls that fall over his eyes doesn't hide the indignant expression. "Haha. Anyway…let's get outta here. My stomach wants to kick my ass."

"Hold up!" Jimmy exclaims. "We have to wait on the girls."

 _Oh no._

 _The girls._

The girls, as in Jimmy's wife Naomi, their cousin Tamina…and **her**. Dean could feel the butterflies starting to kick up a riot in his stomach. **Her**. The one female in his current timeline that makes things go haywire for him and he can't stop it. **Her**. The self-proclaimed Boss of the WWE, Sasha Banks.

It's Roman that first notices the immediate change in Dean's behavior. He steps closer to his friend.

"You okay, Ambrose?"

The Samoan raises a dark eyebrow when Dean flinches at the sound of his voice, like he was caught doing something wrong.

"Huh?" Dean grabs at his shoulder when it twitches.

"Dude, are you scared of Sasha?" Jey asks.

"I'm not scared of Sasha." Dean growls out as his face turns a nice shade of pink.

 _I'm not scared. I'm fucking terrified. This is some bullshit!_

"Oh and that door just up and smacked you in the face." Jimmy adds to the conversation. "Or the time missed your whole mouth with the water bottle."

"Remember when Dean tried to grab for the door and grabbed Stephanie's boob instead?"

"Alright. That's enough." Roman has to break this up. The wild look in Dean's eyes shows that he's way past indulging this taunting.

Laughing and a high pitch squeal cuts through the tension. The guys all look around to see Team B.A.D. approaching them. While everyone else exchange greetings, Dean quietly observes the burgundy haired beauty.

 _Man, she looks so good tonight. She looks good all the time. Hey baby, let me put that smile on your face. I know I could. Bet her lips taste like cher-_

The sudden unmanly squeak and subsequent splat the pavement has the other turning toward Roman and Dean's rental car. Roman, Tamina and Sasha cringe in second hand embarrassment, but the Usos just full on crack up. Naomi pops Jimmy in the arm while glaring at his brother.

"That ain't funny." She sternly tells them. Her mood then softens to concern when she looks over to Dean. "You ok, Lil'Uce?"

"Oh yeah." Dean groans as he get to his feet. "Fantastic."

 _What the fuck?! Jesus! How could I miss THE ENTIRE FUCKING CAR?!_

When Dean is on his feet, his reddened face is on display. His blue eyes stand out even more. The Twins's laughter have faded to chuckles, but the soon clear up when they see the frigid stare he gives them.

"Yeah, I think it's time to get out of here." Roman again becoming the voice of reason. "We know where we're eating right?"

Dean breaks his gaze from the twins then gets into the car. _Jimmy and Jey need to knock that shit out._ Again he looks over at Sasha whose talking to Naomi. A dimpled smile slowly crosses his unshaven face. It quickly dies when he hears the driver side door open then close. He looks over to see Roman putting on his seatbelt.

"Ready to feed your face, Deano?"

"I guess." The thought of food isn't as high on Dean's to-do list as it was before.

"I'll tell Jimmy and Jey to ease up on the teasing." Roman tells him as he starts the car.

"Nah." His friend responds. "I can handle them." _I don't need them to call me a punk or weak. Fuck that._

The older man nods his head. He glances out the window then back to Dean. "A wise man once said 'Fuck the what ifs' and tell your crush how you feel."

 _Rome, don't…_ "It's different."

"How so? You like Sasha right? Then go tell her. What the worse that could happen?"

 _Like she could kick my ass into a hole like that dude in 300._

"I can't believe this. Big Bad Dean 'Lunatic Fringe' Ambrose is scared of the Boss."

"Whatever. Rome." An eye roll follows. "Suck my dick."

"I though you didn't swing that way." The corners of Roman's mouth twitches, threatening to break into a laugh. "Besides that opportunity is long gone."

The Samoan finally bust out laughing at the wide eyed, croak sounding reaction he gets from Dean. While this is going on, they are unaware that they being observed. That is a certain Intercontinental Champion is being observed by a confident Diva with flowing maroon tresses.


	2. Chapter 2

(for story info, please see Part 1)

(credit for cover goes to shieldfan24 on tumblr)

* * *

 **Part 2:**

Grey eyes briefly glances over the city lights. A light breeze barely lifts his unbound black hair from his shoulders. An unusually warm night has roman sitting on the balcony. His surface 3 is sitting on the patio table. A Skype video call is in session. Seth's face is on the screen. Black rimmed glasses sit on his face and his yellow blonde and brown hair is pulled into a messy ponytail. The couple is having a conversation on what has become known as the "Incident".

"I still can't believe he did that." Seth shakes his head while a very amused smirk is on his face. "I'm surprised that he didn't melt his boys off."

Roman joins in on the merriment. He takes a second to look through the sliding glass doors that lead to the hotel room. Across from his bed is Dean on his bed, still asleep. He's on his back with his arm covering his eyes. The blanket's barely on, haven been kicked off at some point. "From the way he shot up from the booth, you would have thought so."

What is the "Incident"? The group found a 24/7 diner to a late dinner. During a conversation, Dean was watching Sasha. Probably daydreaming too. So invested in his dream girl that while pouring warm syrup on his waffles, he missed and poured it all over his crotch.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that he has a crush on Sasha."

"Yep. Explains why he loses all basic functions when she's around."

"And he had the nerve to get on your case about us."

Roman gives another quick peek into the bedroom. "You know what this means right?" Already the wheels are turning in the Samoan's head.

"You better check to see if Sasha is down to date Dean." Seth warns him. "We really don't want another Renee deal."

 _Oh fuck no!_

"I'll check with Naomi and Tamia first."

Seth slowly nods. After a moment, he sighs softly then looks down. As much as he misses being in the ring, he also misses some of the on the road stuff. His boyfriend could sense something is wrong. He has an idea what it could be.

"You'll be back in the middle of things soon, Seth. " He reassures him. He wishes more to be there in person. Skype calls are ok up to a point. "Now let me see that beautiful face."

Seth raises his head, this time he's grinning. Roman returns the grin.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ro."

* * *

 _Girl Talk…_

Naomi, Tamina and Sasha have just arrived at the arena. After checking in, the three Divas head to the assigned locker room.

"You still didn't answer my question." Tamina says as she places her bags next to a locker.

"I did." Sasha responds. "I said no comment."

"Oh come on." Naomi doesn't think that is a sufficient answer. "He poured hot syrup on his crotch for you!"

Tamina and Naomi fall into laughter when Sasha's face scrunches up in disapproval.

"Ew! No. Just no!"

The Diva makes herself look busy with her suitcases. She hoped that it would show that she is done with the topic. Besides, Dean maybe is just a clumsy person away from the ring. Every time she sees him, he's always running into things, knocking stuff over or dropping something.

"Hey lovelies! What's up?"

Team BAD look up just in time to see Becky Lynch walking over, her smile as bright as her red hair. Hugs and greetings are exchanged.

"We were just talking about Dean and his crush on the Boss." Tamina smirks at her friend.

Pretty chocolate brown eyes bug out and is joined by a gasp. Sasha could believe Tamina could say that so easily!

"Oh my gawd!" Becky exclaims. She spins around to Sasha. "It's so obvious he likes you."

Sasha shakes her head. "No he doesn't." _Could he?_

"This dude is nearly killing himself whenever you get in his orbit." Naomi counters.

"Yeah…Funny how any other time Dean's normal. Well normal for him." Becky adds.

"Y'all crazy! He's just weird. Plus I heard stuff about him."

Tamina raises an eyebrow at this news. "Like?"

"Well, I heard that Dean likes to play around."

Naomi and Tamina look at one another, eyebrows lifted, them back at the younger wrestler.

"With who? Unless Dean and Rome made Ambreigns happen, the only girl I know he's been with is Renee." Naomi tells her.

Tamina covers up a snort and Becky does a weird giggle/snort. The shipping topic is a sometimes funny discussion among the Divas.

"What happened?" Any other time, Sasha would probably join in on the joke, but her curiosity about Dean and Renee is trumping her thoughts.

"I don't know exactly what happened. One minute they were hardcore flirting, the next Dean just didn't want to be around her anymore. And Renee didn't like being ignored. I asked him once what happened. He just said it didn't work out."

 _Hmmm….so Dean and Renee got history. But that still doesn't say what exactly happened. Hey! Why do I want to know? Not like I'm trying to get with him…even if he is cute…what?_

"Oh." Sasha shrugs and acts like she's not interested anymore. "okay."

Tamina playfully rolls her eyes. _Okay Sasha. If you say so._

* * *

 _Later…_

Roman watches Dean pace the locker room. He's fidgety, more than normal. A finger taps a collarbone while blue eyes flicker every few seconds over to the flat screen on the wall. It shows the action in the ring at the moment: Sasha vs Brie Bella in a one on one match. The brother in arms should be talking strategy about their main event tag match against Sheamus and Rusev, but-

"My gawd, Ambrose! Cud yer quit yisser pacin'? You're makin' me nervous!" Sheamus' voice booms through the locker room.

"Cut his some slack, Shea. He's watching his bae." Someone replies. Sounds like Dolph Ziggler.

 _Shut up, Dolph!_

The brawler's expression immediately morphs into an annoyed scowl. He spins around toward Dolph, ready growl out his displeasure, when he hears the bell calling for the end of the match. His eyes snap over to the flat screen to see Sasha's hand raised in victory. One quick glance to Roman then Dean is out the door. An uncomfortable quietness takes over as everyone looks around in confusion-except Roman. Grey eyes look up at the ceiling as he sighs loudly.

"Be right back." He grumbles as he gets to his feet then walks out.

* * *

The adulation from the crowd can be heard backstage. The smile on Sasha's face has yet to disappear. Another successful match! Brie Bella gives her a quick hug and a "good job" before heading to the find a place to wind down from the match.

"Sasha!"

She looks for the owner of the voice for just a second. Her eyes finally land on Dean who is approaching her. Now she'll never get rid of that smile! Sasha finds herself actually getting quite giddy. _Calm down, girl. You're looking desperate. But damn he looks good!_

She giggles softly while tucking a curly maroon strand of hair behind her ear "Hi."

"Hey Boss Lady." Dean says as he lights up with a dimpled lopsided grin. "You were great out there."

 _The dimples? Really? Oh lord…_

"Thanks. Your match is later right?" _Yeah it's the main event. Duh!_

"Yep. Oh, I brought these for you. " Dean holds out a bottled water and a white towel. "Thought you needed this after that well fought match and sh…stuff."

 _You're adorable, Ambrose._

"Aww you're so sweet. Thank you, Dean."

* * *

Roman's glad he made the decision to follow Dean. He smiles while observing see his best friend and his best friend's crush interact without Dean crashing into something. Of course he watches from a safe distance. Cute isn't a word that the big man would use to describe Dean, but it definitely works in this case.

Not all eyes on the scene are friendly however. While preparing for an interview, Dean's ex-flame Renee Young notices the interaction between him and Sasha. She's not even trying to hide the burning gaze she's throwing their way.

 _Wow, Dean. Really? She's hasn't even been here that long and you're already hitting on her._

* * *

"I better get going." Dean says.

"Okay." The water and towel are in Sasha's hands. "I'll see you later maybe?"

"Um… yeah! Sure! Yep." A nervous laugh leaves the blond. His cheeks color pink. _Calm down before you hump her leg motherfucker…_

"Good luck tonight."

Dean could only respond with a nod. He watches her walk deeper into the backstage area. When he sees her disappear behind a different set of curtains, he takes it as his cue to leave. While his brain is full of thoughts of the captivating former NXT Women's Champion, the man known as the Lunatic Fringe doesn't notice the large black and steel touring crate in front of him.

Roman doesn't even get a chance to get out a warning call before Dean goes face first into the side of the crate. The impact is so loud that it leaves an echo in its wake. It has talent and crew alike coming out to investigate. The big man cringes as he watches Dean clutch his face, stumble back then fall butt first to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Triple H calls over the crowd as he walks through to get to the origin of the noise. First he sees Dean on the ground then the dark spot on the crate when his face made impact. He shakes his head and sighs loudly.

"Again, Ambrose?"


	3. Chapter 3

(for story info, please see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 3:**

Different city. Different show. Different backstage. Same situation.

Roman rolls his eyes in annoyance at his latest text message not getting an answer from Dean. Right now he's in catering with Jimmy, Jey and Naomi. Ever since the incident with the crate, Dean's been acting all out of sorts. Roman let him have his space so he can work it out and get back on track. The big man thought by the time they got to the arena, Dean would be okay. However, the Intercontinental Champion has been scarce since their arrival.

"But for real!" Jey's voice cut through Roman's thoughts. "How is Deano? He usually brushes that shit off."

"Because Sasha saw it all. " Naomi states. "He just needs to tell her and get it out of the way. I mean, everyone can see it."

"Everybody DID see it!" Jimmy exclaims. "He busted his face all over the side of that crate. POW! Then fell on his ass." He makes a face, his brother stares at him and then they both start laughing. It's quickly shut down from a stern look by Naomi.

"Anyway." She says. She turns to Roman. Form the frown on his face, she can tell he's still having trouble reaching Dean on his cell. "He'll come around Ro."

"I hope so." Roman sighs.

* * *

Sasha is in the makeup and hair area discussing looks with one of the stylists when Renee takes a seat in one of the chairs next to them.

"Hey Sasha!' Renee says with a smile. "I don't mean to interrupt but can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Sasha replies. The stylist excuses herself, leaving the two women to talk.

"I saw you and Dean talking the other day. " Renee begins, her face showing concern.

As soon as Renee says that, Sasha could feel that something is up. She remembers the conversation she had with Naomi and Tamina.

 _Okay…and?_

"Yeah. He brought me a towel and water. We did talk for a second. Why?"

"I know you're new to how the main roster backstage is ran. So I want to give you some advice. Girl to girl. Be careful of Dean Ambrose."

 _I knew it!_

"What do you mean?" Sasha knows, but she's going to play along. She's really curious as to what this advice about Dean is.

Renee leans close and places a hand on the Diva's arm. "He'll sweet talk you until you give him what he wants. "

"And that is?"

That's when the interviewer waggles an eyebrow and grins, giving off a silent reply to the question.

The Diva itches to roll her eyes at Renee, but she settles for a mental one. _Wow._

"Well Renee, you have nothing to worry about. We were just talking that time."

"Sure." Renee says. "Just remember what I said, okay Sweetie? I'm just looking out for you."

 _Sweetie? Excuse you?!_

"Sure." Sasha uses her own overly sweet tone. "Well Renee, I have go now. "

"Of course."

Sasha walks away, her expression quickly turns to one of displeasure.

 _What the hell was that fake shit all about?_

* * *

"Keep it tight!"

Xavier Woods belts out the tag line for "UpUpDownDown", thus ending another successful episode to his YouTube show. On camera are his friends and New Day stable mates Kofi and Big E, Tyler Breeze and Jimmy Uso. Jimmy's brother Jey and their cousin Roman had watch the show off to the side.

"How's Captain?" Big E asks Roman. "I sent him an e-mail, but he hasn't responded yet."

"I'm sure he'll get to it. He's just dead set on getting back to see your smiling face in person."

As Roman and the rest of the group continued to converse, no one notices Jey sneaking out. A couple of minutes later and everyone is startled by the shouting and scuffling coming from the hall. Roman steps into the hall. His boisterous laughter floats back into the dressing room.

Kofi gets up then goes to investigate. "What's going on, Ro?"

"Dude, put me down!"

Kofi steps to the side. Jey comes in with Dean over his shoulder. Roman comes in right after.

"Stop hidin' then!" the Uso says. "Got people lookin' for your mopin' no ass."

"Oh, so you've been check my ass out?" Dean snorts out. He gets puts his feet so roughly that he almost stumbles into Big E.

"You need one for me to check out, fool!"

"So you're saying if I had one, you'd check it out"

"…man, shut up!"

"Deano, where did you go?" Roman says trying to bring attention to the real situation.

Cocky and playful goes to bothered and unsure. The scruffy haired Intercontinental Champion purposely avoids the heated grey gaze of his friend. "Nowhere." He grumbles low.

Roman doesn't like this version of Dean. He pulls him back out into the hallway. "Alright what's going on?" He makes sure that the conversation is just heard by Dean. "Talk to me."

"Uce, it's okay." Den puts on a small smile. "It's all good!"

 _Uh huh._

Of course the big man doesn't believe him, but he's not going to argue it. He lovingly ruffles Dean's hair before they both walk back into the room.

"So Ambrose," Xavier says the moment Dean is about to take a seat on a nearby chair. "when are you planning on asking Sasha out?"

Roman scrubs his hand over his face, stopping at his mouth. _Oh here we go…_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, X." Dean plays it off cool as he sits down.

"Bruh, stop playing." Kofi says. "It's so obvious that you have a thing for her! Do we need to remind you about face decoration on the crate?"

"Or your hand print on Mrs. The Game's boob?" Big E adds.

"Or using Big Show's lap as a seat?" Jey just HAD to join in.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that one." Jimmy pipes in.

"Alright y'all." Roman interjects when he notices how red Dean's face is getting and how his fidgeting has picked up.

Xavier agrees. "Yeah, come on guys." He turns back to Dean. "But for real, I think you should take the chance."

"Like she's gonna say yes to me." Dean puffs out in a caustic tone. "Remember, I'm the Lunatic Fringe." He does air quotes to emphasis the statement.

"You're only the 'Lunatic Fringe' in the ring right? You're really cool off the clock. Just throw some of that coolness you got on her and walk up and say 'Hey baby, wanna go out with greatness?' "

Jimmy scrunches up his nose. "You trying to get his ass beat, Xavier?"

Roman shakes his head, agreeing with his cousin. "Don't listen to him." he says to Dean.

"Hey!"

"Anyway. Dean, I remember a certain dude telling me that I shouldn't live with regrets. Go out there and tell Sasha how you feel."

"But-"

"But nothing! You got this. Be the rugged cutie that I know you are and go get your girl."

A lopsided dimple popping smirk shows up on Dean's face. "So you think I'm a cutie?"

Roman's response is to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Focus, Ambrose." He chuckles out.

"Okay! Geez, bossy much?" Dean laughs while dodging his friend's reach. "Alright! Okay…yeah…you're right, man. I just gotta be a grown ass man and do this. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Falling into the pyro?" Big E whispers.

Glares, loud objections and a towel is thrown.

"Ignore him!" Kofi says loudly.

* * *

 _Later…_

Dean and R-Truth is in the middle of a conversation when out of the corner of his baby blues, Dean sees Renee approaching them.

"Shit." He hisses low.

"What?" R-Truth turns around. "Uh oh! Case of the ex."

"Hey Ron!" Renee exclaims joyfully.

R-Truth exchanges the greeting as he and the interviewer share a hug. Dean just rolls his eyes. He knows that they're friends despite what happened between them. It still irritates him. Before the friends pull away, Renee flips off the other wrestler. Dean almost returned the gesture but R-Truth turns around to face him.

"You wanna talk about it later, Deano?" he asks.

It takes a second for Dean to catch on that R-Truth is really asking him if he wants him to stay. "Nah, we're good."

R-Truth bids farewell to them. As he walks off, he gives Dean a pat on the shoulder. Now it's just Dean and Renee.

"So," Renee grins freely as she crosses her arms. "a little bird told me that you and Sasha Banks have a thing."

"Well your little bird needs to mind its own fucking business." Dean grounds out. "There is no thing."

"I don't remember you falling all over yourself trying to get my attention."

"Sasha's not trying to change me into something I'm not."

 _What the fuck do you want, Renee? We're done for a reason._

"I thought you said nothing is going on!" Renee just continues to prod, even though is obvious that Dean is getting more upset the longer this goes on.

The wrestler grumbles about not having the time for this. He tries to side step and walk away, but the ambitious woman is not done yet. She counters his side steps by moving in front of him.

"So what is your time table? A week? A month? How long will it take for you to get her into your bed then toss her to the side like she's nothing?"

"Oh my god! Are you fucking serious right now, Renee?!" Dean could not believe that Renee would even take it there. Is she still bitter about how they ended?

"You seem to think that all the women here are just your playthings." Renee forges on. The disgust in her voice is ever present.

"No that is your assumption, _**babe**_. Just like you assumed that I wanted a relationship even after I freaking told you that I wasn't looking for anything serious. Just like you assumed that you could fix me!"

"You didn't even give us a chance!"

"I wasn't trying to! I told you that I didn't want a girlfriend!"

"But you want Sasha?"

"Yeah…wait! Maybe?" Dean growls harshly. "You know…why am I even explaining myself to you?" Icy blue eyes with a matching stone expression bears down on Renee. "You were just something to do that night."

The next thing Dean feels is the stinging pain of Renee's slap.


	4. Chapter 4

(for story info, please see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 4:**

Naomi and Tamina are on a mission. They are waiting patiently in the parking lot for a certain blonde Canadian interview. Sasha told them about her conversation with Renee Young. It's pretty damn obvious what's going on: Renee still wants Dean and is trying to get rid of the competition.

"There she is." Tamina alerts Naomi. Two sets of brown eyes land on a silver Toyota Prius. They wait until Renee gets out before approaching her.

"Hey ladies!" Renee says happily when she spots the Divas walking up. However, the cherry red smile quickly fades when she notices the stern expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I think you know." Tamina tells her.

"Uh, I really don't" Renee replies. She looks nervously between the two women.

"So, you playin' brand new about the conversation you had with Sasha about Dean?" Naomi says as she crosses her arms and narrows her gaze.

 _Oh_

"I was just warning her about Dean and his games."

"Sure you were." Tamina is quick to speak. "Petty isn't cute, Ms. Young."

Naomi follows up Tamina's statement. "Just because things didn't work out between you and De-"

"You don't know what happened!" Renee cuts her off.

"We know enough! Just stay your jealous ass out of Dean and Sasha's business and get some of your own!"

Renee is about to retort but from the looks on Tamina's and Naomi's faces, she changes her mind. Yet on the inside, she is furious. She's put off and she's going to make sure someone feels that anger.

* * *

No matter how many times she does it, early morning flights are still a drain on Sasha. All she wants to do is fall into a nice soft bed before getting back to the wrestling grind. It's a little after 5 am according to her phone. There's activity in the airport, but if very light. Still she knows that she has to look out for the surprise fan ambush. Sometimes it's okay, but times like right now? Not so much. Tugging the front of her blue hoodie further over her head, Sasha makes her way to the car rental kiosk. As she approaches, she sees that someone is already there.

 _Please don't be a fan. Please don't be a fan. Please don't be a fan._

To her luck, it's not a fan, but a fellow wrestler. And not just any fellow wrestler….

"Hey Dean."

Dean turns away from the kiosk toward the person that said his name. A relieved smile crosses his face when he sees that it's Sasha.

"Hey pretty lady." A light blush takes over his cheeks.

 _Keep it together, Ambrose. Don't do anything stupid._

"Didn't think I would see anyone until later." Sasha says. "What happened to your boys?"

"Losers went ahead without me." Dean snorts out. "They'll meet me at the arena. Looks like the same happened to you."

 _I missed seeing your beautiful face, Boss Lady._

"Yeah." Sasha sighs softly. "Sucks when your friends aren't around."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment, Dean's blue eyes light up as an idea pops into his head. One that he hopes to all that is holy doesn't blow up in his face.

"Do you want to share a car? I mean…you don't have to but since we're going the same way and you look really tired-No, you don't LOOK tired. I mean probably had a long flight and want to rest and probably don't want to be behind a wheel…" And if Dean could crawl into a hole right now…

Sasha tries to not smile because she doesn't want him to think that she's laughing at him. All she could think about at that moment is how Dean's blushing is cute and the way his blue eyes stand out and how she wants to play with his soft, curly hair and kiss his dimples-

 _Down girl._

"Ok, that actually sounds like a good idea." She replies.

Dean lets out a sigh of relief. Better than the tumbling of words he was doing seconds ago.

"Alright. Let me finish this up and we'll be on our w-"

"Oh my god! Holy shit! Dean and Sasha!"

Both Dean and Sasha grown internally. The person they both tried to avoid: the early morning creeper fans.

"Can I get an autograph please? I totally can't believe I bumped into you! I mean I heard that some people would be here but- OMG! Please?"

Dean and Sasha give each other sympathetic looks before turning back to the over eager fan: a heavyset mail wearing a grey hoodie, a well-worn white "Unstable" t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. In his hands are a cellphone, a book and a pen.

"Sure man. How you wanna do this?" Dean puts on his brightest early morning smile as he takes the book and pen. He signs quickly then passes it to Sasha who does the same.

"Alright man. I hope that helps you out." Dean hands back the items. He and Sasha turn back to the kiosk to finish up the rental process. A few minutes later, the wrestlers turn to leave to only find the fan still there.

"Um…we gotta go, dude." Dean tells the fan; a light laugh follows. "See at the show later."

He mumbles a "let's go" to Sasha as he steps back to let her pass. He can see that the Diva is just as ready to get out of there as he is.

"WAIT!"

A chunky hand reaches out and tightly grabs the sleeve of Sasha's hoodie. She yelps loudly as she yanks her arm back, but the grip is tight.

'What the hell, dude?!" Dean snarls out as he roughly pushes the now obnoxious fan away. "You got your autograph. Now go!"

The fan barks back, "I've been waiting since 3am! You can at least give me a picture!"

"Excuse me!" Sasha voices loudly. Her pretty features contorted in anger. "Nobody told you to be here this early. We don't owe you anything. Dean and I were being generous with the autographs!"

"I cheer for you! I buy your merch! YOU OWE ME!" The fan's screeching ends up drawing the attention of airport security.

"Fuck off." Dean spits out before he and Sasha leaves.

As the security ushers the fan out of the airport, he yells, "I'm gonna tell everyone how much of a dick you are, Ambrose. And you suck Sasha. Bitch!"

Dean just rolls his tired blue eyes. Him being called a dick isn't new news. He turns his attention back to Sasha. He had to or he would turn around go find that loser and beat his ass.

"You okay, baby?" he asks as he places his hand on the small of her back while slowly drawing soothing circles with his thumb.

Sasha slowly looks up at Dean as he lips slightly part in awe. He' still glaring at the at the fan that is being carted off by security. His protectiveness is a surprise, but it's not unwanted by her.

"Um, yeah. I'm okay." She smirks a little as she reaches up to touch his cheek, getting his attention. "Baby?"

The scowl melts into total disbelief when Dean realizes what he had done.

 _What the…._

"I'm…um…I'm…" His brain starts to stumble over itself. The apology comes out in puffs of garbled words.

 _WHATTHEFUCKAMBROSE?!_

A gentle finger is placed over his pink lips to stop the stumbling. Nervous blue eyes look wide into calming chocolate ones.

"It's fine, Dean." Sasha tells him in a soothing tone. "Let's go get that car, shall we?"

Dean nods as Sasha removes her finger. She then takes his hand then guides them both to their destination.

* * *

"Captain!"

Dean looks up from his gear as he hears more joyous voices join Big E's. A grin spreads over his face as well when he sees who has entered the locker room.

"The party can now officially begin!" Dean exclaims as he walks over the gathering that has formed. The New Day, along with Cesaro, and of course Roman, are now standing around Seth Rollins.

"not quite yet." Seth says, a wide gap toothed grin adorns his bearded face. He balances himself between two grey matted metal crutches. His injured knee is wrapped in a black plastic and velcro knee brace. "How ya doin', Dean?"

Dean scratches at the back of his head as he gives off a lopsided grin. "I'm alright. I'm good."

The current Intercontinental Champion and former World Heavyweight Champion move off to a quiet corner of the locker room to talk.

"So." Seth begins. "You and Sasha?"

Dean fiddles with the tape on his wrist as his expression becomes unreadable. "There ain't no me and Sasha."

"But you wanted to be you and Sasha right?"

"What I want and what she wants are two totally different things, bro." Dean exhales slowly as he leans against a couple of lockers. "I keep messin' up around her. It's a miracle that she even still stalks to me. Probably out of pity anyway."

"Really? You don't think that maybe Sasha like you too?"

The blond doesn't respond nor does he make eye contact. Seth takes the awkward pause to reposition himself closer to his friend. "You think that this might turn into another Renee situation?"

Dean frowns hard as he bristles at the accusation. "Hell no. Sasha's way better than that. I actually want to be with her."

Seth smirks a little. "Alright. Then you need to tell her. Remember how you wouldn't rest until Roman and I got together?"

"Yeah? You gonna stick us in a room so we can talk?"

"If I have to? Yes." Seth answers with a chuckle. He then goes back to serious. "Rome and I just want you to be happy."

"No regrets." Dean says.

Seth gives his friend a playful punch in the shoulder. "No regrets."

Seth's right, Dean thinks. Time for him to stop being scared. Time to take his own advice. Time to man up and tell The Boss how he feels.


	5. Chapter 5

(for story info, please see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 5:**

Sasha is sitting in one of the make-up chairs as Cindy, one of the hairdressers, puts on the finishing touches to her rose hued tresses. Tonight she has a match against fellow former NXT Diva Charlotte. However, her mind is far from the match. A certain sweet but rough around the edges, so called "lunatic" keeps popping up in her thoughts. A smile plays over Sasha's pink lips as she thinks about how Dean stood up for her at the airport.

"Okay who is he?"

"Huh?" Cindy's question knocks Sasha out of her daydream.

The hairdresser giggles. "I was asking about the man that's putting that smile on your face."

Sasha tries to cover up the laugh but isn't able to hide the pink in her cheeks.

"See! I knew it."

"I need to talk to you!"

Both ladies turn toward the new arrival. It's Renee and from the bitter look on her face, it's not a social call.

"Excuse you?" Sasha's expression shows a bit of disgust at the way Renee approached her. She then asks Cindy to step away so that she can handle this; Cindy quickly complies.

"What's the big idea sending your posse to intimidate me?" Renee spits at Sasha. "If you want Dean so bad-"

"What! I didn't send anybody after you." If the look on Sasha's face said anything, it's that she doesn't like Renee's accusation. "And from what I heard, he kicked you to the curb a long time ago."

A caustic laugh comes from the interviewer. "Well guess what? He's going to do the same to you."

 _Oh no she didn't._

"Walk away, Renee." Sasha isn't in the mood to play this jealously game. "Not the one little girl."

Not only does Renee not leave, she cuts back with another biting remark. "You may be the Boss, but to Ambrose, you're nothing but something for him to do."

* * *

The sudden crash and subsequent shouting gains attention of the other people backstage.

"The hell was that?" Dean says. He was in a conversation with Roman, Seth and The New Day when they all heard the commotion.

Dean is the first to break away to see what's going on. As he gets closer, he recognizes the voices. When the Intercontinental Champion rounds a corner, his steps come to a slight sliding stop. Becky and Jimmy are holding back a yelling Renee while Naomi and Tamina are holding back an equally irritated Sasha. In the middle is Jey trying to calm the women down.

"Hey!" Dean shouts. This causes everyone to turn toward him.

"Maaannnnn…." Jey starts.

"I got it." Dean tells the Uso twin as he takes his place in the middle of the madness. He has a feeling that it's about him anyway. He first turns to Renee. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry." He softens his expression as he takes gently takes Renee's face between his taped hands. "I wasn't ready to be in a relationship at the time and I tried to be honest with you about it. I just wanted to have fun and I thought you wanted the same thing. I'm sorry if I messed up and didn't get the message from you."

Renee's anger starts to melt away and a tear falls down her cheek. No matter how mad she gets at Dean, she still cares for him.

Dean continues. "You have to let it go, babe. You have a golden soul, but…I just don't feel the same way you feel about me."

Seconds tick by as everyone waits for what Renee will do or say. She looks at Dean one more time before stepping out of his reach. She nods before giving one more glass filled glance at Sasha then turning and walking away.

"Holy crap." Becky exhales out.

Jimmy and Jey shakes their head in agreement. Naomi and Tamina sigh in relief as well. Dean now turns his attention to Sasha.

"Sasha, can we talk? Like in private?"

Sasha follows Dean to a quiet corner to talk. She sits down on one of the equipment crates while Dean stands in front of her.

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into that and I'll totally understand if you don't ever wanna talk to me again. But before you do, I just want to tell you how I feel." Dean takes a deep breath before continuing. The butterflies in his stomach start calm down but not by much. "Sasha, I have the biggest insane crush on you. Just seeing you makes me smile. You're my favorite everyday thought. You're so beautiful, darling. I listen really hard to all your promos because I love hearing your voice. When you smile?" A dimpled grin reflects his thoughts. "No matter what kind of day I'm having, seeing that makes it all good." Dean takes Sasha's hand in his. Azure looks right into chocolate. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just…Honestly I was scared. I'm probably not the type of guy you go for…and you probably heard a lot of not cool stuff about me. I'm hoping that you'll give me a chance. I just want to show-"

A slender finger is placed over his lips to halt his words.

"Dean," Sasha begins, a soft smile on her lips. "you are my type of guy. And…I have a crush on you too."

A quick intake of breath is heard. "Wha…really?"

A head nod. A moment later pretty pink lips are pressed against his. A smile is formed and the kiss is reciprocated. Arms wrap around Dean's and he lets himself be pulled in closer. Before they can both get too lost, the two are startled out of their haze by applause and cheers. They both turn to the source, slight blushes on their faces, when they see that it's the group of mutual friends.

"About time!" Naomi says.

"Yeah before Lil' Uce really takes himself out." An Uso chimes in. Not sure which one.

"Shut up!" Dean replies back playfully. He turns back to Sasha with a dimpled smile on his face.

"How about we take this up later?" Sasha tells him as she offers up her own smile.

"Ok. But, um, can I get a little somethin' to hold me over, Boss Lady?"

"Sure Champ."

This time it's Dean that initiates the kiss. Somewhere in the background, he hears someone whistle. While still kissing Sasha, he lifts up his hand to respond the best way he can.

With his middle finger.

The End.


End file.
